my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defective Duo
---- Sikarbaal Bakker was in Australia, but for no casual matters. He was here as Dr. Bakker, the psychologist. Here to meet with someone that had seeked for his services, and of course; he was more than willing to help. He had told her where to meet him, at one of his offices in the area. He awaited by his desk, checking the time. 2:57pm. Her appointment would be at 3, so until then, he prepared, pulling out a book and pen; ready to take notes. Suddenly and unexpectedly; the door opened and a white haired youth emerged from it. Her entrance was... unelegant, to say the least. The second she walked in, the girl somehow tripped and landed flat on her face rather violently. "Ugh...why does this always happen?" she exclaimed as she stood up, revealing her full figure. White hair, skin as pale as snow and grey eyes were her primary features. One could say she had a certain sense of beauty if it wasn't for her now messy hair and outfit that she desperately tried to fix. Finally settling down, the girl looked with a blank expression at her surroundings. The office was rather organized, with not many outstanding features besides the two chairs and the brown desk which had several utilities on it. She looked from object to object, from a couple of pencils to the books and the man that sat on a chair behind the desk. With that last one, her body unintentionally shook and she was about to fall again but was able to regain her balance by grabbing onto the chair. "N-nice to meet you, I'm Emilia Exelby, I believe I'm your client," Em said in a rather low voice while looking at the floor. She was definitely not good at social interactions. She then proceeded to sit down on the chair with an upright posture and her hands on her lap. Sikarbaal smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emilia, is it?" he greeted, offering her a glass of a red liquid. "Feel free to indulge yourself with any of the treats I have here." Sikar looked her in the eyes, relaxing in his chair. "I don't want you all tensed up, please. I'm here to be your anchor, a guide into your own mind." "Let's start off with something simple. Tell me about your childhood, your parents." Despite the fact that Emilia herself scheduled this session, she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable which was made apparent by the constant fidgeting of her fingers. "I-I don't drink but thank you," she said, making eye contact for what seemed to be less than a second. "Well..." she cleared her throat before continuing "My mom stays at home most of the time and my dad he...goes out to work all the time. It's a tradition in the men of our family, the males have to use the quirk, which they have inherited from the previous male since the beginnings of our family. Problem is, my dad, he didn't get what he wanted." she paused once again, her eyes showing a tinge of sadness. "He got...me. The first female Exelby to get the quirk of countless and countless of powerful men. Since my birth, I was already a disgrace and even though he tried to raise me like his dad had raised him it just didn't work. I spent most of my childhood training, not doing normal, girly stuff. My mom tried to console me but it never worked because of that egotistical man." her facial expression hardened as she said this and one could clearly feel the hatred oozing out of her being. Sikar nodded, taking the glass for himself as he jotted down brief and detailed notes of what Emilia had said. So far, she wasn’t too complex, her father was so far the regular father described by his clients. Neglectful and demeaning, not viewing their child for who they are, trying to conform them into something they aren’t. And of course, the mother was the contrast to that, trying their best to make their child feel like themselves. Sikar often thought of it like a ship traveling through a wicked storm, tearing and breaking apart the ship, and the craftsmen, the repairers that took time and effort to make the ship what it was again. In this case, the ship was Emilia, the storm her father, and the craftsmen. Of course, Sikar had to determine what level of effort the craftsmen was putting in repairing the ship, which made Sikar’s next question easy. “Please,” the doctor began. “Tell me more about your mother.” Emilia winced involuntarily, whether it was because she had revealed to a stranger what she hadn't to anyone else but her mother and best friend or because or how stoic the man's reactions seemed to be was beyond her. She stopped momentarily and gulped, preparing herself once more to speak about such an uncomfortable topic. "My mom, well she's always been there for me, if it wasn't for her I think I'd be in a much worse spot that I am now, even though that seems impossible," a small smile formed on her lips, showing off a little bit of self-pity. "I do disagree with her when it comes to anything related about my father but even then, I still respect her." she finished as she lowered her head, looking down at the floor once more. Sikarbaal nodded, gaining further insight into who Emilia was. Her mother was a unique craftsmen, trying to potentially redeem the storm. After all, the storm did help to shape the current ship, without the storm, the ship wouldn't have the new pieces that shaped it now. The ship still respected and cared for her craftsmen, despite slightly polar views from each other, but that was what made the two close. Sikarbaal jotted down some noted, before pulling out two containers of Caesar Salad, with small bits of meat in it. He handed one over to Emilia, providing her a fork too. "Please, do have a meal." he began. "It's Caesar Salad with bits of...bacon, I believe." Despite seeming like a gesture of kindness, it also served the purpose of helping him see how she would react to being offered a meal. And what she would do with it. "T-thank you" the girl responded, consequently grabbing one of the containers before setting it on her lap. With the utmost care, she opened the lid and picked one of the salad's leaves with her fork, carefully driving it into her mouth. Although it appeared like the girl was disciplined in the arts of etiquette, if one looked close enough, you could see the sweat dripping down her temples. She was trying to act "properly" as her mother had taught her but if she was alone, she might've just eaten the entire thing like a wild beast. Sikar noted that she was willing to take the meal, but noted the sweat. Perhaps an uneasiness in environment, or acting one way when she would normally act another. There were multiple possibilities, but based off of what he knew so far, those two were the most plausible. "Please tell me," he began. "How do you find the salad? And the bacon? I prepare the meat myself, after all. I'd like to know where I stand with my current level of cooking." Unknowingly, Emilia found herself eating at a quicker rate than she expected but she wasn't at the level that she appeared to eat like a pig; though she wanted to. Her eyes rose up from the exquisite dish and instead focused on Sikar. She swallowed some lettuce before speaking. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed before returning to her meal. It gave her palate a sense of smokiness from the bacon yet at the same time freshness from the veggies. Somehow the man had made a normal meal into something fit for a king and Emilia liked it. The brooding thoughts about her parents had disappeared and instead replaced by how the man was so good at cooking. Sikarbaal smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's always reassuring to know people enjoy my food." he murmured, secretly overjoyed she had enjoyed the meat. It was not bacon, as Sikarbaal had said. It was the kidney of some man named David Rogers, Sikar had killed him earlier this morning, and prepared the meat, and then the salad. He cleared his throat, setting his food aside. "Tell me about the people closest to you." Emilia set her plate aside, placing it on the nearest table as she realized that she was getting out of topic. Yes, the reason she was here was to talk about her problems and possibly find solutions, not to eat good food. "Well..." She crossed one of her legs on top of the other before continuing. "My closest friend is...or well, was a girl from my middle school. To this day she is the person I'm closest to, she was able to understand me and when I was around her, I felt so different. It was good." her uptight body posture began to shrink, showing that this was certainly an awkward topic for Emilia. "But we got separated when high school started, we still trained after school but it wasn't the same for me. She got more friends. Me? I had fewer friends. Zero." Her eyes were puffy and slightly watery as she finished talking and they refused to make eye contact with Sikar as she was too embarrassed. A lonely ship, only held together by the craftsmen, and the sole passenger who rode with the ship. Out of platonic love, wanting to somehow care for it. "Do you two still talk with each other?" Sikar asked. "I'm...not sure." Emilia responded with a low tone. Sikarbaal raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, after I left school because of...personal reasons, we lost all contact and haven't met ever since. I do feel that, if we do, it won't be pretty." She had trouble finding the right words but managed to pull through. Sikar looked into her eyes for a moment before jotting some notes down. "Tell me," he began. "Why did you want to have a therapy session?" "Why I wanted a therapy session..." she repeated, her hand stroking her chin. "Probably because I don't know what to do at this point. All these feelings, I don't know what to do with them." Category:Roleplays